daylightcodexfandomcom-20200214-history
Valdez
Warning: This Page uses vulgar and Inappropriate Language... Fuckface "I don't Fucking believe in retreat. Retreating is for Pussies! You stay, you burn everything to the fucking ground, and you look like a fucking bad-ass doing it, you understand?" Backstory: Leonard Valdez was born to a Mythology nerd named Espera, whom was the one to adamantly give her first child the name Leo. His Mother had extensive knowledge on Greek Mythology, and when she was young, legally changed her last name to Valdez, in honor of her favorite character from the heroes of olympus in which she coincidentally shared a name with that character's mother. When her son was born, she hoped to pass her knowledge and dreams onward through her child, as well as make her feel like she herself was part of the story. Leo’s father Was acceptant of this role she believes she plays, but tried to actually raise the child as a normal human being when he could, and believed that her parenting ways where a little “unorthodox and weird” Leo was a very constructive and destructive child. He loved both to build towering building made of wooden blocks, and in turn break them down in an instant in the slowest way possible, as to take in the moment of destruction longer. This is where he discovered his love for fire, and by the age of 8, was creating controlled fires in his backyard, usually burning down small wooden houses he had take to building. While his mother allowed this, saying it was “all part of Leo’s character development”, his father wanted to stop these actions, as he didn’t want anyone hurt and that it “wasn’t safe” for little kids to be playing with fire. When Leo was 10, late during a night of burning an effigy of a school bully, part of his burnt creation had accidentally lit his house on fire, and within minutes the house engulfed in flames. Leo frantically ran back into the house to warn his parents and get them out safely, but He was unable to find his mother. His Father and He watched as the house burned down, without their mother safely out. Leo’s Father, a few days later, arranged a way for them to fly down to Australia, where his parents lived. There Leo would have a home, and His father could raise him properly. Leo, in a new and strange world, never really changed from his mother’s teachings, and would still practice his skills in both arson and engineering. As Leo grew into a young man with an amazingly small crime record, given his profession, he started touring around Australia, and soon made home in the Australian outback, where he started building metal sculptures and burning them down, lighting up the night. He lived on his own in the outback for 8 years, and in that time, started becoming mentally unstable to a point, but he learned to control it mostly. His skills grew to a point where he believed he was the best, and without peer, and started hosting events in the outback to show off his skills. Loadout: Flamethrower * Damage - 20 * Accuracy - 9 * Range - 1>2 Squares * Effects: For each consecutive turn Flamethrower is used, it deals an additional 10 damage, to a max of 40 total damage Molotov Cocktail * Damage - 25 * Accuracy - 6 * Range - 2>6 Squares * Effects: Deals the damage to all enemy targets within a 3x3 square of the initial target. If the attack misses any of those targets, they take 5 damage instead. Ultimate: Burn The World * Effects: Can be used as long as Valdez has 25 or less health left. for 3 turns, Valdez cannot take damage, cannot forcefully move spaces, and he gains +15 damage on all damage he deals. Valdez can still use an attack after he uses this move. Passive: Feel The Burn * At the end of your round, all Enemy targets within 1 square of Valdez take 5 damage Trivia: * Valdez is based of the character Leo Valdez from the Riordan Prophecy of Seven. in the Riordan mythology, "He is a Greek demigod, the son of Hephaestus and Esperanza Valdez." Category:Character Category:Daylight Category:Offense Category:Male